"The Disciple" Zak Warner
Zak Warner was born on July 30, 1983. His Parents died while he was only 6, so he was forced to live with his older brother. Growing up, he was always picked on for not having any parents. He was small as a child, but hit a huge growth spurt around the 7th grade. He played football for most of his middle school and high school life. He did quite well, and won state chammpionships. He still got picked on, so his brother got him to work out, and learn many forms of martial arts. He soon became a master in kickboxing, and his size combined with his quickness was a deadly combination. He had a chance to go D-1 for football, but realized that it was more fun fighting people. He joined K-1 fighting at the age of 18, but was forced out due to his opponents getting injured too frequently. Along the way, he joined the ranks of organized crime, assuming the role of an enforcer. He did some backyard wrestling, but realized that it was no challenge. He was due to debut in UFC, against Tito Ortiz, but a bar fight gone wrong landed him in jail for 2 years. While locked up, he realized that he had a choice to make. When he was released, he looked for a place where his skills and athleticism could be appreciated, and discovered the world of organized wrestling. He is currently a member of GWC, EPW, and REW. Career Edge Pro Wrestling In September 2006, Warner made his debut in Edge Pro Wrestling. His first match was against another newcomer by the name of Axel Striker. Warner lost his debut match, but was immediately signed to a contract. His next match was a Six Man Tag match, that pitted Warner, DeAngelo Williams, and the aforementioned Axel Striker against Todd Quality, Armagreth, and a partner of their choosing. Once again, Warner was unsuccessful in the match, and his record was brought to 0-2. His next match was a 14 man battle royal at the "Arena of Death" ppv. The stipulation in the match was that the winner would receive a contract, good for any match of his choosing. This was the match that first put Warner on the radar, when he executed a Moonsault off of another mans shoulders. Unfortunately, he was the 7th man eliminated in the match, and his losing streak continued. Two weeks later, he was booked against the former EPW Champion, Thunder. Thunder pinned Warner, but only after Warner was distracted. EPW management wasn't happy with the way the match ended, so the next week was a rematch, but this time it was under Deathmatch Rules. Warner was able to pick up his very first win, after hitting a DDT into a pile of thumbtacks. At the EPW PPV "Retaliation", the two men faced off in one last match. Once again, Warner came out victorious, and that night also saw the creation of The Crucifaction. That was also the night that Warner adopted the nickname "The Disciple", and the night he turned on the fans that had supported him. Soon after, EPW held its "Last Resort" tournament, with the winner promised a shot at the World Title. The Disciple's first match was against the EPW Television champion, David Rave. It was a one sided match, and Warner walked out victorious. His next match was inside the Ultimate Edge cage, where he was defeated by James Blaze, in a brutal match. The next week saw him teaming up with his close friend and teammate in The Crucifaction Ricky Gabriel, to face Blaze and Jason Riddick. Before the match, Warner attacked Mark Jenkins with a lead pipe backstage, that would set up a rivalry for the ages. Warner and Gabriel were successful in their match that night, as The Crucifaction continued their run on EPW. Warner then went on a 3 match losing streak, losing a tag match to Brian Williams and David Rave, a loss to Jason Rivers in a Deathmatch Battle Royal, and a loss in a tag team battle royal. After these losses, Warner decided to focus strictly on Deathmatch rules, and entered in a feud with one of the heads of the Deathmatch division, Mark Jenkins. Weeks of backstage interactions came to a head on May 3, 2007. Jenkins and Warner stepped inside the Ultimate Edge cage, and engaged in one of the most vicious battles of the year. It ended on a DQ, when Jenkins used a chain to choke out Warner. The next week, Warner got his first taste of gold, as he defeated Jason Rivers for the Deathmatch title. This only added fuel to his feud with Jenkins, as he had been looking to gain possession of the belt once more. The two men agreed to a "Title vs. Career" match to take place at Date With Destiny IV. Warner then went on that night to win an Ultimate Edge match against DeAngelo Williams and Jason Rivers. At DWD IV, Warner pulled double duty, as The Crucifaction took on G.O.D. in a 6 man cage match. Warner was victorious, but had to be escorted to the back on a stretcher. He returned later that night to defend his title against Mark Jenkins, and the match lived up to the hype. Not only did Warner win the match but he did it in brutal fashion, ending it by placing a chair over the head of Jenkins, and hitting a Double Foot Stomp off of the top rope. After the match, The Crucifaction carried a cross down to the ring, and Warner binded Jenkins to it with barbed wire, signifying the end of his career. That match helped put Warner on the map, as his next match was an Ultimate Edge match against the EPW Heavyweight Champion, Brad Payne. While Warner was unable to come away with the victory, he showed that he could hang with the best. On June 22, Warner pulled a stunt that nobody saw coming. He turned on his brother, Triple X and took over The Crucifaction. He has since reformed the entire stable. On last weeks Eclipse, Warner was able to pull out a victory against Chris Cage, putting his record at 10-12. Global Wrestling Coalition TO BE EDITED Title History Category:Wrestlers